


Good Things Come in Threes

by StrayKidzBop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It's really more of a love angle, Love triangle(?), M/M, Seungjin I'm unfaithful, Seungsung's been wrecking me lately, felix babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop
Summary: "One's company, two's a crowd, and three's a party." - Andy Warhol-In which a set of friends, who have been through a lot together, are not taking the risk of falling in love so it won't get in the way of their friendship.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: My Stray Kids Fanfictions, StrayKidzBop's Oneshots





	Good Things Come in Threes

UNEDITED

**  
_April 23, 2007_   
**

"Well I don't wanna push you."

"I can push you afterwards, please Hyunjin!"

"No!" Hyunjin reaches his arm out for the next bar of the monkey bar, swinging away from Han Jisung.

"You're a bad friend!" the little one blew a raspberry before stomping away.

" _Aww, you're the most precious little thing ever_!"

Jisung hears. He looks up, and just from his field of vision he sees a group of girls from the higher classes picking flowers with one of his friends, Kim Seungmin.

Jisung jogs towards them, hoping he could help them out. "Hey Seungmin!"

Seungmin looks up, "Oh, hi Jisung!" he stands up, wiping his dirty hands on his legs.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Jimin, from the third grade, and her friends are helping me pick flowers. You wanna join?"

"Sure!" Jisung runs to the field, watching Seungmin pluck out a few flowers. "What are you collecting flowers for?"

"Nothing, I just like picking flowers." Seungmin stands up once again, showing Jisung a daisy he had just picked. "My mom loves them."

"So you're going to give them to her?"

"No, these are just regular flowers you could find from anywhere." Seungmin twirls the flower in between his thumb and pointer finger. "My mom likes colorful, pretty flowers."

"Oh, you mean like that one?" Jisung points at a red rose just a few feet away from the school grounds.

"Yeah, like those." Seungmin picks his bucket up, gently placing the newly picked daisy inside it. "Too bad I can't go get it for her."

"I'll do it!" Jisung happily exclaims.

Seungmin's eyes widens, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You can't go there! And- you don't have to."

"Well why not?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"That's a rose bush. It's full of thorns, you could get hurt." Seungmin holds onto Jisung's wrist, pulling him away from the field. "I once got a cut from picking one. It hurt a lot."

"Well, nothing hurts me." Jisung pulls away from Seungmin's grip.

"Jisung-"

"Be right back." Jisung runs off, leaving a worried Seungmin on the middle of the black top.

Jisung kept running, he ran passed the older girls Seungmin was just playing with, they told him he couldn't go pass the unused baseball field, but Jisung's legs kept moving.

He eventually got to the garden. He noticed there was several roses on the ground, but they were all dark red and crisp.

Jisung walks around, observing every flower his eyes could see. Jisung never knew how pretty the place was. The garden was made possible by high school students doing community service.

He then notices a small bush hidden in between the white and red rose bushes. It was a tree like bush filled with roses that are colored white on the inside and red surrounding it.

Jisung tried to reach for them, but the gap was too small. He carefully stretches his right hand out but it still didn't work. Jisung tried to get in between the gap, scratching his left cheek at the process. He hissed at the pain while quickly pulling out a rose.

Jisung felt a sharp sting on his finger as he snaps the flower off its stem. Great, his fingers were bleeding now too, but Jisung didn't mind. Yes, they did hurt but all the pain was worth it because he now had a flower for Seungmin.

Jisung quickly runs back to the black top, knowing recess was almost over and the bell could ring any time soon. He notices Seungmin sitting down on the ground with Jimin and other girls. They were placing several daisies on his head, making him unbearably adorable. 

"Seungmin!" Jisung breathes out, placing his hands on his knees- trying to catch his breath.

"Jisung," Seungmin stands up, walking right in front of the other boy. "Your cheek!" Seungmin lifts Jisung's head up by his chin, observing the wound.

"Oh, that? I'm fine! I got several cuts on my fingers too, see?" Jisung looks down at his bloody right hand.

"Jisung-"

"On the bright side, I got your flower." Jisung holds the rose up. "It's not really the red one you wanted, but I thought this was prettier."

"It's both red and white..." Seungmin tried to hold it but Jisung retracts.

"It still has thorns, I don't want you cutting yourself."

"Oh..." Seungmin looks down at the ground.

Jisung worries, rambling his words, "I'm still gonna give it to you! Just as soon as I get the-"

Seungmin wraps his arms around Jisung's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you." Seungmin mutters, "For getting me the flower and all."

Jisung blushed, "I-it's no problem- really!"

"But you're all bloody because of me-"

"Seungmin, really, it's okay. We're friends, aren't we?"

"The best." Jisung smiles upon hearing Seungmin say that.

"I don't think Hyunjin will like that."

"Like what?" Seungmin pulls away.

"You calling me your best friend."

"But... aren't we?"

"I mean-" Jisung looks over at the fence that seperated the playground from the black top. He saw Hyunjin laughing while swinging with a different kid. "We are."

The bell rings, many students annoyingly groaned at the sound while the rest starts hustling in.

"Come on Seungmin, I need to go to the bathroom to wash up before I could head back." Jisung pulls them towards the entrance.

"Wait," Seungmin stops, making Jisung stop as well.

"What?"

"Jisung-" Hyunjin stops his tracks, observing Jisung and Seungmin from afar.

Seungmin leans in, leaving a peck on Jisung's left cheek. "My mom said kisses makes everything better. Thought your scratch needed one."

Jisung's face turned bright red. The entirety of his being felt warm. He was at a lost for words, even his stomach was feeling a bit funny.

"Seungmin-" he then notices Hyunjin watching them from the corner of his eyes.

Seungmin hums, "Yes?"

Jisung holds onto Seungmin's hand, "I'm glad we're friends."

Seungmin tightens the grip on their hands, "Me too."

•••

**  
_August 20th, 2012_   
**

"Come on, it isn't even that bad." Jisung laughs out.

"Easy for you to say." Hyunjin grumbles.

"What's not that bad?" Seungmin asks as he closes the front door. Skipping down the steps, walking towards his friends who were waiting for him so they could walk to school together.

Hyunjin turns away, making Seungmin even more confused. "What's up with you?" he hears Seungmin say.

"Nothing." Hyunjin answers while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Seungmin stands side by side next to Hyunjin, but Hyunjin began to walk.

"Let's just go." Hyunjin initiates.

"Something's bothering you, and if you don't tell me it's gonna bother me too." Seungmin stopped walking, hoping for Hyunjin to hear him out.

"He got braces, that's all." Jisung speaks up, placing an arm around Seungmin's shoulders as they follow Hyunjin from behind.

"Oh, that's nothing to be bothered about."

"Easy for you to say," Hyunjin sighs. "Everything about it is bothersome. I can't eat snacks I like, I can't even chew gum- unless it doesn't have sugar in it. I also have to wear these stupid bands all day. And, I talk weird."

"Like said, it's nothing." Jisung shrugs. "Everything seems normal to me, you talk weird anyway."

Seungmin hits Jisung on the side with his elbow, making his way towards Hyunjin.

"I'm gonna be the laughing stock of middle school, and it's only beginning." Hyunjin heaves out.

"No you're not." Seungmin reasons, "Besides, I'm sure you won't be the only one who has braces on."

"Even so, I still talk and look weird." Hyunjin relaxes his shoulders, "So much for good first impressions."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Can I see?"

"No."

"Can you at least stop covering your mouth when you talk?"

"Seungmin, I said no!" Hyunjin groans out, pacing away from Seungmin.

"Hyunjin, stop being a coward and just show him." Jisung sternly declares. "It's just braces and you're acting like it's the end of the world."

"Jisung-" Seungmin turns around, eyes now filled with worry.

"Am I wrong though? I wore braces before and I've never made a big deal about it."

"Yeah but you didn't have to go as far as calling him a coward. He's our friend too." Seungmin defends.

"Yeah, one that doesn't seem to trust us."

"Now you're going too far-"

"I've never said that!" Hyunjin says out loud.

"Well you might as well have."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Clearly, you started it."

"How?"

"If you would've just shown Seungmin what he wanted to see, then we wouldn't have come to this."

"Well I'm so sorry for being self-conscious." Hyunjin turns around to face Jisung.

"Look, if Hyunjin isn't comfortable with showing me his braces, then he doesn't have to." Seungmin walks away from the two, hands gripping on his backpack.

The trio didn't talk for the rest of the walk. Seungmin kept a good distance away from the two, even after they got to school grounds.

"So..." Jisung starts. "We'll meet up during lunch?"

Seungmin didn't stay and listen. He hurried up the stairs, leaving Jisung and Hyunjin outside.

"I think we got him mad." Hyunjin says.

"You think?" Jisung snarks.

"Look, we should make up." 

"Aren't we already good?"

"Yeah, well it seems like Seungmin isn't buying it."

"He's just pissed at the two of us, especially you." Jisung informs, "He'll come around, eventually."

"Why is he more pissed at me?!"

"If you would've just shown him your braces, then we wouldn't have pissed him off."

"Keep talking." Hyunjin rolls his eyes as he makes his way up the stairs.

"Am I wrong though?"

~

Seungmin enters his homeroom, finding an empty desk to sit on. He found one near the windows, placing his bag on the side of his desk.

"Excuse me," Seungmin looks up upon hearing a strong voice.

In front of him stood a young male with blonde hair. He had soft features, like his pouty lips and button nose. Not to mention his star dusted face. Definitely a face that does not suit someone with a voice that deep.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks.

"Oh, no. It's not. You're free to sit there if you like." Seungmin smiles.

"Thank you," the boy smiles back. "I'm Felix by the way. Lee Felix."

"I'm Kim Seungmin."

"Sorry about my bad grammar, I'm not really that fluent in Korean- _yet_."

"It's okay, you sounded fine to me. Where'd you come from?"

"I moved here from Australia. I was born there."

"Oh I see." Seungmin nods, "Well, you're lucky you've found me."

"And why's that?"

"Because I just happen to know English and I could be your new guide." Seungmin confidently answers.

"Okay." Felix chuckles, "But know that this means you've signed yourself up as my new friend."

"I'm fine with that." Seungmin smiles warmly, "I needed a new one anyhow."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, nothing happened between me and my friends." Seungmin laughs, "They're just a bunch of idiots. _My_ idiots. Idiots whom I love and will sacrifice anything for."

•••

**  
_March 30th, 2018_   
**

Seungmin hurries down the halls, bumping into a few people on accident. "Sorry!" he would yell out.

"Where is he?" Seungmin spectates all over the place, searching for a specific person. His eyes then landed on a tall male walking out of a classroom.

"Hey Seung-"

"Just the person I was looking for." Seungmin grabs Hyunjin's arm, quickly pacing down the halls once again while dragging Hyunjin along.

"Wow, not even a hi back."

"Sorry-"

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Changbin's gonna do his promposal to Felix and I don't wanna miss!"

"Well, why didn't you just go?"

"I know you'll complain if you don't see it, and I hate hearing you complain. Besides, Jisung's already there."

"You mean it's started?"

"No, Changbin just told him to pretend him and Felix were going to walk to the cafeteria and Changbin and his friends just happens to cross paths with them."

"That's smart." Hyunjin says.

"Cliché if you ask me," Seungmin scoffs. "Cliché _but_ cute."

"Can't believe Felix is the first one to get a relationship in our group."

"He's been pining over Changbin since freshman year, it's about time the two started dating."

"Nevermind the fact that Changbin's graduating soon." Hyunjin added.

"Oh- I didn't think of that."

"Well, seeing Felix happy is all that matters."

"I guess that's true- Oh my god." Seungmin and Hyunjin froze in place as they watch the crowd that's overbearing the outdoor area of the cafeteria.

Hyunjin holds tightly onto Seungmin's hand, diving into the pool full of curious teenagers. "MOVE OUT THE WAY, MY FRIEND'S CLAUSTROPHOBIC!"

"You're ridiculous." Seungmin laughs.

"Yeah, but am I wrong? You may not be the claustrophobic one but Jisung could be in the middle of all this mess, suffering for all we know."

"He was with Felix, you big doof." Seungmin snickers. "He's probably in front, holding Felix's bouquets and stuff."

" _Bouquets_? Plural?"

"It's Changbin," Seungmin shrugs, "the guy goes all out."

"You've got a point." Hyunjin stops walking as he hears the crowd cheering. "Are they kissing?!" he said out loud.

"I don't know!" Seungmin yells back, "Probably!"

Hyunjin places an arm around Seungmin's waist, pulling him out of the crowd. The crowd was getting small so it wasn't that hard to get through. They eventually made it to the front, and there they saw Changbin holding onto Felix's delicate face.

It seems like Felix has been crying- due to the fact that Changbin's thumb was softly brushing through Felix's cheeks, and anyone could tell that Changbin was also saying sweet words to calm Felix down.

"This is heart-wrenching." Seungmin says.

"How come?" Hyunjin looks down.

"We rarely see Felix cry. Never seen him cry with tears of joy." Seungmin rests his head on Hyunjin's shoulder, "I just find it adorable how his first love also feels the same towards him."

"You were doubting Changbin?" Hyunjin gasps playfully.

"No," Seungmin giggles, playing around with Hyunjin's hand, "It's like they're living in a fairytale."

"Elaborate." Hyunjin pulls Seungmin in closer by the waist.

"What else is there to say? They're made for each other." Seungmin sighs, "One day, I wish to be involved in a romance just like theirs."

"Why would you want your love to be like theirs?"

"Because Felix and Changbin are like two puzzle pieces. They're meant to be together."

"And you want yours to be not so complicated?" Hyunjin intertwines their fingers together.

"Exactly." Seungmin lowers his head.

"Well don't feel so hopeless." Hyunjin turns him around, "You're Kim Seungmin."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seungmin laughs, looking up at Hyunjin with a big smile.

"Any relationship you're in will always be better than some love story, as long as you're the other half."

"You can't say that." Seungmin's eyes strays away, attention fixed on their hands. "You don't know that."

"I know you well enough to know that what I'm saying is true." Hyunjin lifts Seungmin's head up by the chin.

"I'm a whole mess when it comes to love." Seungmin dryly laughs.

"You're just inexperienced."

"And so are you."

"That doesn't mean I don't know what I'm saying."

"You're talking nonsense." Seungmin rebuttals.

"So you think love is nonsense?" Hyunjin fought back.

"No, I said your words are nonsense."

"How can you tell?" Hyunjin asks in a certain tone, "How do you know I'm not being sincere?"

Seungmin knows Hyunjin was only fooling around, but his questions still felt like a personal attack.

"I don't." he answers, hesitantly. "It's just- you're Hyunjin. You think love is crazy talk."

"Yeah, when it comes to me being involved in it."

"But how can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That being in love is horrible as long as you're in it?" Seungmin asks, "How can you say all those nice things about me being in a relationship but look down on yourself?"

"Because you're an amazing person and I'm not." Hyunjin squishes Seungmin's left cheek with his right hand, "Anyone would be lucky enough to have you in their life."

"What about you?" Seungmin brings up.

"What about me?"

"Do you feel lucky to have me in your life?"

Hyunjin smiles widely, slapping his free hand on his brightly lit up face.

Seungmin's brows furrowed, "So I see you're not."

"What? No!" Hyunjin stops laughing, "It's just that, you're practically my lucky charm."

"You're cheesy." Seungmin huffs, too embarrassed to look at Hyunjin straight in the eye. "Cheesy _and_ corny."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Hyunjin places a kiss on Seungmin's forehead.

"That's right." Seungmin melts at the gesture, head now resting on Hyunjin's chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two heard someone aggressively clearing their throat. They look at the direction where the sound was coming from, turns out it was just Jisung.

"Sorry," he coughs once again, "I choked on too much cheese and corn, it was too sweet."

"Shut up." Hyunjin's clicked his tongue.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you turn into a tomato." Jisung strides over towards the two. "I was just waiting to see the two of you eat each other's faces out."

"You're annoying, you know that?" Hyunjin grabs onto Jisung's right ear, twisting it with no mercy.

Jisung yelps at the pain, "So what? Watching the two of you was like eating a barrel of ice cream soaked in chocolate syrup; enough to give me a toothache."

"Get out!" Hyunjin shoves him playfully, hands gently gripping on Seungmin's waist as they walk away from Jisung.

"Oh, so now I'm a thirdwheel?" Jisung catches up to them.

"And what about it?" Hyunjin snobbily boasts.

"Don't listen to him, Jisung. We're not dating." Seungmin chuckles.

"You're no fun." Hyunjin releases his hold of Seungmin's waist.

"Yeah, that's because he belongs to me." Jisung places an arm around Seungmin's shoulders. "Sorry Hwang."

"I belong to no one." Seungmin says as he pushes Jisung's arm away.

"You really are no fun."

"And? You two should've already known that." Seungmin crosses his arm, "Are we gonna get food or are the two of you just gonna stand there and see who could swoon me first?"

"Even if we did do the second one, we all know who's gonna fail to do it."

Jisung scoffs, "I just **know** you're referring to yourself because Han Jisung ain't no loser."

Hyunjin's arms crept up on Seungmin's waist, hugging him from the back, chin down on the younger's shoulder. "You hear something, babe?"

"You two are delusional." Seungmin rolled his eyes as he pushes Hyunjin away.

•••

**  
_June 5, 2019_   
**

Felix runs up towards the stage, attacking Seungmin with a big hug.

"Hello, Felix." Seungmin didn't even need to look up to know where the weight on his back is coming from.

"Minnie~"

"You're calling me Minnie- you need something, don't you?"

"No..." Felix hops off Seungmin's back. Seungmin stood up, arms crossed with one brow raised. "Actually, yes."

Seungmin sighs, continuing with what he left off.

"It's nothing big, really!" Felix initiates.

"Well it better not be," Seungmin turns around to face Felix once again. "What is it?"

"So you know how we're supposed to be having the after party at Changbin's house?"

"Oh no, don't tell me." Seungmin groans.

"He says he's sorry, okay? His family's having a get together the day after and they can't have the place looking like a mess."

"I get that but why are you telling **me**? Unless..." Seungmin stood in place for a while, mind going blank. "No." he says while walking off the stage.

"No what?" Felix followed.

"We're not hosting the party at my house."

"You're our only hope, and I thought you wanted this party?"

"I do, it's just that we can't hold it in my place, okay?"

"No, not okay. Now we have no idea where the party is going to be taking place at. Please Minnie!"

"Felix, I said no."

"Well why not? Your place is big enough to hold our entire class."

"My parents aren't going to allow me."

"How do you know? Have you asked?"

"I just know."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try now does it?"

"In my case, yes it does. You know how my parents are."

"They're sweet people."

"When it comes to you." Seungmin corrected, "You're their favorite amongst my friends."

"It's not my fault that I have a charm." Felix pouts.

"Well, since you do have an effective charm, why don't you ask for me?"

"Seungmin~" Felix whines.

"I'm serious."

"If you don't try, we might as well just cancel the party. There's no point if we've got no place to hold the party at."

"Who said we don't have a place? Why don't you ask Jisung or Hyunjin? They're the ones who started this whole after party thing, everyone just went along with it."

"Everyone including you."

"Felix, I'm sticking with what I said. We are not holding the party at my place. End of discussion."

~

"We're really moving the party to your place? Are you for real?" Jisung's eyes widened.

"Yes... no... I don't know!" Seungmin groans while his back slides down next to the lockers.

"Have you asked?"

"No, but Felix forced me to say yes and now I'm in deep trouble."

"Well what the heck does Felix have to do with you hosting the party at your house?"

" _He_ was the one who asked if we could host it at my home."

"And you gave in?"

"It's Felix! He can manipulate people! It doesn't matter how many times I've said no, he still found a way to make me say yes." Seungmin sighs, "Are you even listening?"

"Oh, sorry." Jisung snaps off, "I just can't grasp on to the fact that you actually gave in to Felix."

"He's irresistible, what can I do?"

"Yeah but that was the first time."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

"I suppose." Jisung slams his locker shut, "Want to help me return these?" he holds up a stack of unused textbooks.

"Sure," Seungmin shrugs, lifting up half of Jisung's books. "I've got nothing to do anyway."

"You're done with the stage?"

"Not yet. We're short on balloons."

"Are all the seats occupied? Still in need to find people who need tickets, 'cause I can help."

"Nope, seats are all full. Thanks anyhow." Seungmin sighs.

"What's wrong?" Jisung asked in concern.

Seungmin hums, "What do you mean?"

"You seem more down than usual."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, you sure?"

"Yes, Jisung. More than sure." Seungmin laughs.

"Whatever you say." Jisung opens the door to the supply room, placing the books down on top of the counter.

Seungmin does the same as the supply room worker asks for Jisung's name. Seungmin waits at the side while Jisung finishes whatever he's doing.

Jisung walks up to him, tilting his head towards the door. "Let's go?"

Seungmin nods, staying quiet for the rest of their walk. Jisung kept glancing at his friend, finding the silence slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay," Jisung sings, "what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you're never this quiet- unless you're mad- and you look like you're about to break down into tears at any given second now."

"Truth? I'm okay, but something is bothering me." Seungmin rubs the side of his right arm.

Jisung turns around, paying close attention to Seungmin's movements. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I'm sure you'll find it stupid." Seungmin laughs.

"And I'm sure I won't." Jisung tries to snake an arm around Seungmin's shoulder but he refused.

To say Jisung was shocked at the sudden gesture was an understatement. Seungmin knew this was his way of comforting people, even allowing them to use his entire being as a pillow to cry on. So suddenly seeing Seungmin push him away, non-playfully, confused and hurt Jisung.

"You know how we've known each other for a whole while? You, me, and Hyunjin?"

"Since kindergarten."

"Doesn't it make you sad?"

"I don't understand-"

"We're graduating soon. I got accepted to the States, I'm not going to able to see any of you oftenly anymore, since we're all going in different directions. Jisung, it hurts." tears were now falling down on Seungmin's cheeks.

"Hey, didn't we make an oath?" Jisung cups Seungmin's face, trying to wipe the neverending flow of tears running down from his friend's eyes. "We even swore to never break it."

"I'm gonna be far from everyone I love, it's hard to not break it."

"I know, but try not to think about it too much."

"How can I? I'm moving soon-"

"In two months." Jisung corrected, "We still have a whole summer to get through. And no matter how far you may be, you still have us. Always and forever."

"I don't want to lose any of you."

"And you won't, we won't allow it." Jisung assures.

"How can you say that?" Seungmin looks at Jisung straight in the eye.

"I just... know it. Do you trust me?"

Seungmin nods, "I do. It's just-"

"Promise me you'll stop thinking about it."

"But-"

" _Promise me_."

Seungmin hesitates. He couldn't, it was too hard for him not to. With the days slowly passing by, it was impossible not to think about it day by day. As much as he wanted to make a promise, he shook his head no.

"Why not?" Jisung asks softly.

"It's gonna tear me apart. It's gonna break me into pieces."

"What will?"

"My stupid, beating heart." Seungmin laughs while trying to wipe his tears away.

Jisung just stood there, not exactly understanding what Seungmin means by it.

"Hyunjin confessed to me earlier... he told me we didn't have to date but he just wanted to let me know. Since I'm going away soon."

"Here you are again with the moving away thing-"

"He also told me I couldn't date him anyway." Seungmin continues.

"Well, why not?"

"He told me you also liked me, so he's staying away from the whole dating thing. He didn't want our friendship to end up in shattered pieces."

"Is that why you've been avoiding him?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, the two of you are like peas in a pod, inseperable. It's odd to see the two of you not being together."

"But we hang out too. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, but so are Felix and Hyunjin."

"Jisung, are you dense?" Seungmin says out loud.

Jisung looks at him, sight slightly fuzzy.

"The reason why Hyunjin and I seem to always be together, according to you, is because he knew."

"He knew what?"

"He knew about me having feelings for you."

"You're lying."

"How can I lie about something like this?"

"Because you like Hyunjin, you told me so."

"I said that to cover it up-"

"Oh, so now you're playing with Hyunjin too?"

"What?! No, I would never!"

"You knew Hyunjin liked you-"

"I didn't know it until today!"

"Yet you used him as a way to get my attention! Some lowlife are you?!" Jisung yelled. He didn't mean to, but he did.

Seungmin trembled, frightened at the sight in front of him. "I may have said that I faked my feelings for Hyunjin, but I like him too. I would never use him. Any of you."

Jisung looks up, face painted with tears and all.

"It was just impossible for me to cope with everything. You didn't give me a chance to explain. I like the both of you, equally. You just happened to be the first. I'm sorry." Seungmin walked away, leaving Jisung in a horrible state.

~

Seungmin looked up at the fading pink sky, soft wind hitting his face and all. He loved the feeling of it, the sense of peace. The sound of silence.

It was a way for him to drown and stay away from all the mess that just happened, it comforted him.

"I knew you'd be here." he heard a voice say but didn't bother looking. He felt presence next to him, the person sitting down just beside him.

"Wouldn't it feel nice to just jump off this roof-"

"Woah there! What's with the sudden misery?"

"You didn't let me finish, you goof." Seungmin could hear the other chuckle.

"Go on then."

"Wouldn't it be nice to just jump off the roof without any consequences? Like you could just hop off and feel yourself fly?" Seungmin asks, head down on the person's shoulder. "Fly far away from all your problems... dilemmas... everything."

"Is this about what happened today?"

"No, I've just decided that I would like to be a poet." Seungmin jokes. "What do you know about today?"

"Well, to start off, I confessed to you. Felix told me you agreed with moving the party to your place, and Jisung told me that the two of you got into a fight... sort of."

"My life's a mess." Seungmin sighs while burrying his face on Hyunjin's chest.

"No it isn't."

"I've ruined everything."

"No you didn't." Hyunjin plays with Seungmin's hair, placing a small peck on top of it. "You were just confused, is all."

"Hyunjin?" the said male hums, "Do you feel used?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't it make you feel like love is playing a joke on you, knowing I've told you I like Jisung and you also have feelings for me?"

"It did hurt me when you first told me you liked Jisung. I knew we hung out a lot because you wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, but I wouldn't say love is a prankster."

"Well it is to me." Seungmin huffs.

"And why's that? I thought you wanted a love story just like Felix and Changbin's?"

"Yeah, well I don't want to love anymore."

"Did Jisung hurt you?"

"No. I hurt myself." Seungmin sat up, hugging his legs while fidgeting with his fingers. "I know I said that I like Jisung, but I like you too. I just hesitated to let you know because-"

"Your feelings for Jisung are much stronger than your feelings for me."

"No, but close." Seungmin could feel the tears well up on his face again, hiding it with a laugh.

"Seungmin, I told you, we don't have to date if you don't want to. You don't even have to pretend you like me. It's okay. I'm okay with being rejected."

"But I do like you." Seungmin cries. "A lot."

"But you also like Jisung. If not, love. And, Jisung loves you too."

"He hates me." Seungmin places his head on top of his knees.

"Not true, he loves you as much as I love you."

"He would've told me himself and not you."

"He thought you were pushing him away."

"But I wasn't." Seungmin was now full on sobbing, face hiding against his knees. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"And you'd rather let yourself suffer?"

"Yes." Seungmin muffles.

"That's bullshit." Hyunjin wraps an arm around Seungmin's figure, pulling him close. "You can't suffer."

"I've made the two people whom I love go through a lot. I don't see why I shouldn't go through what the two of you both went through."

"Because what type of friends would we be if we allowed you to go through the same things as we did?" both Hyunjin and Seungmin turned their heads towards the door to the rooftop.

Jisung was there, holding onto the knob of the open door. "We'd be horrible ones, fake ones, that's what we would be." he continues, making his way towards Seungmin's right side.

"I'm sorry." Seungmin mumbles.

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing." Jisung inhales, "I didn't hear you out, I let my anger take control of me. I'm sorry for everything I've said earlier."

"It's alright. I deserved that anyway."

"What? The yelling?"

"No, seeing your ugly crying face." Jisung snickers as the two laughs.

They then stopped briefly, watching the sun slowly fall down to the horizon. The early summer breeze, creating a sky of pure serenity. It put the three in solace. Like nothing and nobody was present except for the three of them.

"Isn't this nice?" Hyunjin decided to speak, "Alone in the school's rooftop at six pm, watching the sun paint the sky with pink and purple paint?"

"And just the three of us, not slitting each other's throats out? Then yes, it is nice." Seungmin agrees.

"And to think, the three not-so-little pigs are graduating next Friday." Jisung added.

"Don't remind me." Seungmin groans.

"Still not over the whole university thing?" Hyunjin asks.

"Nope. Never will."

"Hey, like I said, if you look pass the distance, we'll always be there. Right next to you." Jisung repeats.

"Yes, it seems." Seungmin giggles while looking at the two. "I'll miss you guys."

"Don't make it sound like you're permanently going away, you're coming back, aren't you?" Hyunjin turns to look at Seungmin, nervously.

"Of course I'm coming back. Four years just seems like forever to me."

"Pretend that you'll only be gone for four hours, minutes actually, it won't seem so bad. Besides, timezones can't keep us from communicating." Jisung implies.

"But you two would be sleeping while I'm in class, so yes, it can keep us from communicating."

"Anything is possible, Min. We'll just forget that being tired was even a thing."

"Yeah, not like I'm ever tired." Hyunjin says sarcastically.

"You gotta do something about that sleeping problem of yours." Jisung flicks Hyunjin's forehead.

"Can't help it if a guy's always tired." Hyunjin shrugs.

"This is exactly what I'll miss." Seungmin interrupts.

"Which is?" Jisung rose a brow.

"Watching the two of you bicker."

"Seungmin, please." Hyunjin scoffs, "We always do that whenever we facetime each other anyway."

"Yeah, 'cause hearing the two of you fight over who has the worst connection is very entertaining."

"Felix finds it amusing." Jisung sticks his nose up.

"Felix finds _everything_ amusing." Seungmin added.

"True, but still; as long as Jisung and I are fighting, you'll feel like you're back home."

"I guess you're right."

"You're all good now?" the three heard a voice, looking up to see Felix standing right in front of them.

"When'd you get here-"

"Forget that, are you three good now?" Felix restates.

"Yes, we are." Hyunjin answers.

"Oh, thank god." Felix breathes out heavily while sitting down in front of Seungmin, back against the other's folded legs. "I was afraid the three of you would give each other the silent treatment."

"We all know that won't end well anyhow." said Jisung.

"Yeah, like the time you and Hyunjin fought during dance practice."

"Which, may I add, is the reason why I dropped the class." Seungmin cuts in.

"The only reason why we started talking again was because we began to argue, _again_." Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Which I still find dumb, to this day." Felix squawked, "You gave each other the silent treatment to keep each other from fighting, yet you both ended it just to fight again. Some logic."

"Don't get too worked up over it, Lix." Seungmin laughs. "I know, we've got dummies for friends."

"You mean _he's_ got dummies for friends." Jisung hinted.

"Hey! I'll have you know that without me you guys would be a mess."

"No, with you we are the mess." Seungmin corrected, "By the way, I still haven't forgiven you for hypnotizing me like that."

"I didn't hypnotize you!" Felix fought, "I told you, I just have that charm. And I quote, an effective one."

"And did I lie?" Seungmin rubs it in his face.

"No sir." Felix turns around, watching the sunset just like the rest.

"Hey guys." Seungmin starts, making the rest hum as their response, "I love you all."

"Oh, quit it with the sappy stuff." Felix pretends to be disgusted.

"But you like sappy stuff- let me guess, only when Changbin does it?"

"You are absolutely correct." Felix happily replies.

"Don't worry," Jisung says, hand holding onto Seungmin's right hand. "I love you too."

Hyunjin clears his throat, trying to gain everyone's attention. "You mean, _we_ love you too."

Felix runs his hands through his face, visibly tired of everyone's shenanigans. "Just date already!" he complains.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry for being inactive. I've decided I'll be doing one shots from now on. Plus, The Awakening is all set and ready to be revived! Sorry for this long one shot, it didn't really go the way it was planned.


End file.
